Kei Windsor
was a marketing consultant and Harvard graduate. He was orphaned and put into foster care at a young age. While living in New York, Kei developed a grudge against Haruto Kaguragi and his father. He then used it as motivation to better himself and made plans for revenge. Biography Early life Kei's mother passed away when he was seven, leaving him an orphan. He was then put into foster care.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 One day, his foster mother sent him out to do some shopping in the snow. Kei saw a young boy, Haruto Kaguragi, with a large present.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto's father ordered his bodyguard to shoo Kei away. Once they left, Kei found a magazine with Haruto's father on the cover.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He formed a grudge on the Kaguragi family that ultimately served as "motivation to better himself."Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At thirteen, he enrolled at Harvard University. By seventeen, Kei was working as a marketing consultant. Revenge plot Coming to Japan ]] Kei first approached Haruto's father through his consultant job. Kaguragi subsequently decided to disown Haruto and adopt Kei as the future heir of Kaguragi Enterprises. Kei went to live in the Kaguragis' house in Japan, where he introduced himself to Haruto. The following day, Kei confronted Oto Edogawa at her job about harboring Haruto at her house. He criticized that she was making it "too easy for him." Kei then asked her to take him to Haruto.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto refused his request and ordered him to leave. Kei instead began giving his marketing advice to the store. The manager was impressed with the results, so Kei offered to continue helping. At this point, Oto dragged him outside. He claimed "This doesn't have anything to do with Haruto," leaving her no room to argue.Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Kei returned to work at the convenience store. Oto told him that Haruto had left her house, but Kei insisted that he would never "abandon helping someone midway through." The manager later asked Kei and Oto to purchase decorations for the store. After procuring some, Kei spotted Haruto. He then lifted Oto above a puddle, causing her to scream and catch Haruto's attention.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto asked her why she was with him. Kei interrupted her explanation by calling her by her given name, which irritated Haruto. He eventually asked Kei to allow Kobayashi to continue working at the Kaguragis and then made to leave. Oto tried to explain again, but Haruto became angry and yelled at her. Kei defended her, saying "Don't take you anger out on Oto." That night, Kei followed Oto to a nearby park and told her "I'm here for you."Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Getting close to Oto to America fails]] Kei told her that he felt responsible for Haruto's words. When Oto said "I'm used to it," Kei advised her not to be or "a big tear" will open inside her heart. However, he actually wanted her to get hurt so he could take her away from Haruto. Oto soon left but Kei followed her home, claiming to be "worried". She was crying when he found her.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kei brought her to a cafe, where he told her "cut ties" with her friends if she wanted to stop hurting them. He then invited her to go to America with him.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Kei and Oto met at the airport. She decided that she wanted to speak to Haruto again, which angered Kei. He began hurling insults about Haruto at Oto, before grabbing her arm. Kei was attempting to drag her to the gate, when Haruto arrived and told him to let her go.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto then revealed that he saw Kei's papers about the Kaguragis and Oto. Realizing his plot was foiled, Kei became quiet and said "I was so close too." He made one more attempt to convince Oto to go to America with him. Haruto stood in front of her so Kei gave up.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, he went to the store where he was picked up by some men working for Haruto's father. His departing words to the manager were "Thank you very much."Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He was then brought to the Kaguragi Enterprises' office. There it was revealed that Kei's data breach had not actually effected the company since the information was planted. Haruto's father spoke to him via video, saying he used Kei as a "test" for his son. Disappointed that he had been "bested", Kei resolved to "take him down" one day. Before returning home, he told Haruto "I thought you had it all, but when I met you, you didn't have anything."Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Back home After leaving Japan, Kei returned home to America. There he started an affiliate company in order to compete with Haruto in the future. Haruto called him "amazing" for setting up the company so fast.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Kei was possibly part-Japanese, suggested by his given name. He had jet black hair, which was about medium-length. Kei had large, open eyes and thick eyebrows. His wardrobe consisted of light, easy-to-wear clothing. He also wore an earring in his left ear. Personality and traits Kei was emotionally damaged from his time in foster care. He described it as a small hole that became "such a big tear that it can never be fixed." His emotional state lead him to fixate the Kaguragis over a small incident. Afterwards, he used it as motivation, becoming a child prodigy and attending Harvard. He studied Behavioral Economics, making him knowledgeable about marketing. Kei used this to connect himself to Haruto's father and officially implemented his plan to take everything from him. In the end, he was surprised to find that "Haruto didn't have anything". Behind the lies and manipulation, Kei was shown to care about certain people. Behind the scenes *Kei makes his first appearance in chapter fifty-nine of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters